The Ninth Digimon/Digidestined, part 1
by AngelSeph
Summary: The digidestined meet a boy, and he is kinda weird. Why is he so weird? Read & Review.


  
  
  
(Note: This story takes place before season 02, but after season 01. Keep this in mind if you don't get something about the time. Thanks!!!! - Rider)  
  
  
I looked down at my feet. Gabumon was sleeping. So were T.K. and Patamon. Tai and Agumon were snoring away. Izzy and Tentamon were both sleeping like babies. Mimi and Palmon were just lying there in an odd position. Joe was using Gomamon as a pillow and Kari... Kari was right next to T.K. and Salamon was asleep. Sora was awake. And Biyomon was asleep next to her. Sora looked over at me and jumped.  
"Oh! Matt! You scared me!"   
"Sorry. I... I couldn't sleep." I stuttered.  
"It's okay. Were you about to leave the camp?"   
"No... Yes. I was going to go for a walk. Maybe you would want to come with me? I mean, two people would be a lot safer than just one person. And I'm afraid I'll fall off a cliff or something." I said. My voice must have sounded very embarrassed, because Sora laughed very softly.  
"I'll come with you. Should I wake Biyomon and Gabumon and tell them were we went?" Sora asked.  
"Nah. We'll be back before they wake up." I replied. Sora stood up and said, "Let's go."  
And we walked into the darkness of the forest.  
  
  
~~^.^~~  
  
  
Ladypiedmon looked at the beholder of the crest of Death. The boy was tall with long platinum hair pulled back in a braid. The boy had bright green eyes. So bright that you could see them from a distance. He was handsome. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, and a set of biker gloves.  
So this is him...the beholder of the crest of Death? This boy...this boy named...Miyoto ...is the one that has Daemon so...so furious...But why this boy...   
The dark digimon thought as she looked at his figure over and over again. The boy had the crest of Death. Why the crest of Death? Another image of the boy appeared. He was sleeping at the base of a tree in a very dark forest with no one or nothing to protect him but a sword double his size...  
  
~~^.^~~  
  
Sora looked at me. I was gazing up at the cold night sky. Sora moved a little bit closer to me, her eyes looked beautiful in the moonlight. She leaned up against me, warming her arms, and moving closer to me with each passing moment. I was cold and so was Sora.   
"..."  
"..." I was the first to speak. "Sora... we have been through so much. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, all 3 of the Dark Masters... and a lot of time has passed between both worlds. I miss being eleven. I miss the things that T.K. my mom and dad and I would do on weekends and I miss the things that I had when I was younger. Now we're older... What are gonna have to fight next? Sora what is going to happen... now that we are back in the digital world... and don't even know what we're up against? God dammit Sora! What is going to happen to me... to us... to our friends! I'm so confused!"  
"Matt don't talk about that sort of thing right now. Relax. Don't worry we'll fig-" Sora was cut of by a rustle in the brush. I shot up super fast.  
"Who are you! Come out!" I shouted. Sora stood up and got in a 'I'm-ready-for-anything-bring-it-on' sort of stance.  
The bush rustled again and... a human teenager stepped out with his hands up in the air. He had long hair, and was very tall. His eyes were almost glowing. But the disturbing thing about his appearance was the fact that he had a large sword with him.  
"I am sorry." He almost whispered this, but despite the distance, I heard him perfectly. His voice was monotone but it was soothing to hear. You know how some people have a voice that is just so cold that you can't help but get mesmerized by it? He had a voice like that. And it was very odd hearing it come from someone who didn't look much older than thirteen.  
"I did not mean to scare or surprise you. I was just walking and I stumbled into a bush." The boy said.  
"What is your name?" Sora asked him.  
"My name... my name is, uh, Travis." He said in the same eerie voice.  
"I'm Sora."  
"Mine is Matt."   
Travis looked at Sora and I, and said, "Am I disturbing anything?"  
"No, not at all. We were just leaving." Sora jabbed me in the side, "Right Matt?"  
"Wha... oh, Yeah right. We were about to leave."  
Travis looked at us and opened his mouth to speak. But nothing came out. He tried again, and he stuttered out, "Uh, may I, um, co-come with you?"  
  
  
Back at camp, everyone was awake and was about to go on a full-scale search for Sora and me.  
"Where were you!" was the first thing from Tai's mouth.  
"I have a better question to ask... Who is that following you!" Agumon yelled. Travis was standing right next to Sora and me.   
"Him? This is Travis. We meet him in the forest. And he wanted to come with us." Sora said  
"Travis huh? Well I'm Tai."  
Mimi was looking at him with her bubble love eyes.   
"Hi... I'm Mimi." Mimi said, blushing.  
T.K. just noticed we were back.  
"Matt! You're back!" T.K. ran over and hugged me. I could barely breath he was hugging so tight. T.K. let go and did the same to Sora. Travis let a small giggle escape while watching. His giggles were even monotone!  
"Hi! My names T.K. what's yours?"  
"I'm Travis." Travis said. They seemed just as surprised as Sora and I were by his voice. Izzy, Joe, Gomamon and Tentamon came back from where ever they came from, and saw everyone dumbfounded.  
"May I ask what is so amazing?" Izzy said.  
Tai shook his head, and looked over at Izzy. "Did you hear his voice!"  
"Technically speaking, no. I was down by the creek catching some fish with Joe. So it would be impossible for me to have heard his voice unless he yells."   
"I don't like yelling. It doesn't seem necessary." Travis said. Izzy looked at him.  
"How old are you?" Izzy asked.  
"I will be thirteen in September." Travis said. Everyone looked at Travis.  
"You're twelve? You don't sound twelve." Izzy said.  
"You don't look twelve." Kari said from her spot in a small tree a few feet away. Travis looked at her.   
"I'm Kari, mister."  
"..." Travis was silent. Mimi seemed very pleased though. Maybe knowing that Travis is her age.  
"How did he end up with a voice like that?" Izzy said under his breath not expecting an answer.  
"I'll leave. You people seem busy. I'll just be holding you back. Goodbye. Maybe I'll see you guy's again." Travis said as he headed back into the forest. But Salamon jumped in front of him.  
"Who are you really?" she said.  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Why are you here in the digital world? You either work for the enemy, are the enemy in disguise, or a digidestined. Only ways you could be in the digital world." Salamon said.  
"Or I was kidnapped, and I escaped. So I'm now on the run and me being around you is hazardous to you and your friends' safety. So goodbye." Travis tried to walk around, but Salamon kept getting in his way.  
"Move!" he yelled in a whisper.  
"Not until you tell us who you really are!" Salamon said.  
"MOVE!" Travis yelled. He yelled it viciously, making him sound really evil. Izzy looked at Travis again. Izzy started to type away on his small orange and white laptop.  
Travis reached for the sword he had. Salamon looked at him and said...  
"Salamon, digivolve to, Gatomon!"  
"Listen. Let me leave. It is for your own good. Don't you understand? I'll dice you if I have to. But I really don't want to do that I just want to leave. I don't want any of you to get hurt." Travis said. His voice sounded very irritated now.  
"I don't think that is true. I think you want us all dead. And that you're leaving to get some evil digimon to help you." Gatomon said.  
"What? Why would any one think that? I just want to get home." Travis said.  
"Sure then how come that thing on your hand is the symbol for the crest of Death?"  
"WHAT! Demidevimon said the crest of death is the one crest that can destroy anything! And he wasn't bluffing that time!" Tai boomed out.  
"I... I don't know. The person who kidnapped me carved that into my hand. I didn't know what it meant. Please believe me." Travis said with a hint of fear in his soft voice.  
"I trust him." Mimi said. Sephie looked at her. He lipped the words "Thank You."  
"So do I." I said to back him up.  
"I don't know what to think. But I trust he is not an enemy." Izzy said.  
"Same here. He just escaped from our new enemy probably. So I say we believe him." Sora said.  
Tai, Kari, Joe, and T.K. said the same thing.   
"Well... fine. You can go. But you better tell us if you want any help!" Gatomon said as she gave in.  
"Thank you. I'll see you again. Good-bye." Travis said, "By the way... take care Matt... Sora."  
"Bye Travis. Be careful. Don't get hurt." Sora said sweetly.  
"Okay." Travis said with a smile on his face.  
"Please be careful! Come back and see me!" Mimi said with her bubble love eyes shinning.   
Travis walked into the forest.   
Within 5 min...  
"AAHHHH!"  
"What was that!" Tai yelled.  
"Travis!" Mimi screamed.  
"Oh no..." I said.  
"What are you waiting for! Let's go! We've got to help him! Come on Gabumon!"  
"Right." Gabumon replied.  
We ran into the forest after Travis.  
"We're coming!" I yelled. I ran at top speed trying to find him. And when I did I couldn't believe what I saw...  
"Get away!" Travis said with a look of utter horror on his face. A digimon that looked a lot like Piedmon was right above Travis with a grin of pure evil on its face.  
"Leave him alone!" Gabumon yelled.  
Travis looked over at us and slowly tried to edge over to us.  
"What do you think your doing, Miyoto? Going to the other digidestined? They won't help you. I will make sure of that." The female evil Digimon yelled to Travis.  
"Leave me alone... I don't have anything to do with you. Why do you want me so much?" Travis said.  
"Because... you are necessary for my masters plans... and you won't escape his clutches this time, Miyoto."  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY MY FRIENDS CAN!" Travis said. "Why am I a necessity?"  
"Because the Crest of Death has chosen it's beholder and you were the lucky one to now be in charge of its power..."  
"Let him go now..."  
"What power?"  
"The power of your true self."  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Ladypiedmon! The number one guardian of Master Daemon! And you my dear... you are soon going to find out what you really are." Ladypiedmon said.  
"Agumon...warp digivolve to...Wargreymon!"  
"Gabumon...warp digivolve to...Metalgarurumon!"  
"Wargreymon! Get her!"  
"Metalgarurumon! Get Travis out of there! Quick!"  
"TERRA FORCE!"  
"Hold on Travis. I'll get you." Metalgarurumon let Travis stumble onto his back, and then he ran for it. Wargreymon's terra force hit Ladypiedmon. Hard.   
"I'll be back for Miyoto!" she said as she vanished.  
  
  
"Travis? Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?" Mimi said like a mother would. Travis had a huge slash above his left eyebrow. His white shirt was now white and brown with several red spots.  
"I'll be fine." Travis said in a raspy but clear voice.  
"I'll go down to the creek and get some water to clean the cuts with." I said, "Gabumon if anything happens digivolve."  
"I'll ca-come w-with you." Travis said. I turned around and saw him standing up straight clutching his right arm and smiling.  
"I can still walk okay." He said, "please let me come. It is my fault you have to go down there anyway."  
"...You're hurt. You should sit down and relax." I said.  
"No! I won't to be of some help! Not just a hold up! Let me come!" he wasn't smiling now. His voice was a bit louder than normal.  
"Okay. But I won't let you carry anything. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
  
  
  
"Why did you really want to come with me?"  
"Because... I don't know. I just needed to talk to someone that will listen." His voice wasn't as cold as before. He sounded like he just now started to trust us.  
"..."  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"What did Ladypiedmon mean?" Travis looked at his hands, "What am I?"  
"You are you. You're the person you've been all your life, and no one else." I said, "Don't believe her." Travis looked at me.  
"Thanks." He said with a half smile.  
I don't know what you are really... I can't help but hope you are safe. For Mimi. I thought.  
"My head hurts." Travis said to himself.  
"We're here." I said. Travis looked up, and took a deep breath.  
Travis walked down to the creek and took a rag out of his pocket. He dipped it in the creek and gently dabbed the cut above his eyebrow with the rag.  
"Thought I told you not to carry anything?" I said. Travis looked at me and laughed.  
"I'm not carrying anything. It was in my pocket." He replied.  
"Uhh." He groaned. The water was stinging his cut. In a moment the blood from the cut was gone and all there was, was the cut itself. Travis took off his shirt and did the same to the cuts on his back, chest, and shoulders. These cuts weren't as serious as the one on his face. He tied the shirt around his waist and stood up. His cuts were all clean. He looked as though the whole thing never happened. Except for the tattered shirt.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him, "Nothing is broken right?"  
"Not at all. I feel fine." Travis said with a big smile on his face.  
"Let's head back."   
  
~~^.^~~  
  
Back at the camp that Matt and the others had set up, I was the only one still awake. I didn't belong there. I was a hazard to them. I think that Matt was surprised at the fact that I was starting to trust him and the other digidestined. Part of me wanted to run away so they stay safe. But another part of me wanted nothing more but to stay and keep them safe myself.  
Why can't I decide what to do? What should I do?  
"What are you thinking?" someone said from behind me. It was...Sora.  
"Hello. Nothing, I'm just thinking. How long have you been watching me?" I asked her.  
"For some time. You've looked very worried about something. What's up?"  
"I want to help you, Matt and the others. I just don't know how. I keep thinking that you would be safer if I left. But I don't want to leave. And if I don't leave you're all in danger. I can't leave, but I have to. What should I do?"  
"You know... I think you should stay. You make Mimi actually want to follow something around and fight for you. She is so happy with you around. Stay. Even if we're in danger, you make Mimi feel safe. Okay?"  
"Yeah. I guess you're right. I'll stay."  
"Travis... do you trust us?" Sora said.  
"What? Yes I trust you guys. After the Ladypiedmon thing I feel that I have some friends." I replied with a look of surprise on my face.  
"Well good night."  
"Night." It just didn't make sense. All I had to do was leave and they would be okay. But I couldn't just leave...  
  
  
~~^.^~~  
  
  
Ladypiedmon looked at her master.  
  
"Ladypiedmon you have failed to bring him. First he escapes and now you fail to retrieve him?! This is unacceptable! Find him and bring him to me! Miyoto must be caught!" the digimon, Daemon said fiercely.  
"Y-yes Lord Daemon." Ladypiedmon bowed, "I will capture him."  
Ladypiedmon walked away.   
Why is he so mad... it is not my fault! Those Digi-fools are the ones to blame. I will destroy them after Lord Daemon gets Miyoto...  
  
~~^.^~~  
  
  
"Yawn!"  
"Good morning, Matt!" T.K. yelled the moment I got up.  
"Good morning T.K., Where's Tai?" I said.  
"I dunno. Kari is with him though." T.K. said. I got up and stretched.  
"Matt you're up. Have you seen Kari and Tai? They're not in the camp at all." Sora said.  
"Gatomon and Agumon are still here though! They think that it has something to do with Travis. But I was talking to him last night. He almost left in the middle of the night. They've not given him a moment of peace at all this morning. I know it has nothing to do with Sephie." Sora continued.  
"I'll go look for them." I said. Sora looked at me.  
"I'll get the others." She said.  
"Okay." Sora walked around and told everyone that we are going to go find Tai and Kari.  
In a minute, Travis, Mimi, Palmon, T.K., Patamon, and I were on Garurumon's back. Sora, Joe, Izzy, Tentamon, Gomamon, were on Birdramon's huge foot, flying through the air. Agumon and Gatomon stayed at the camp incase Tai and Kari got back   
"Matt. I have nothing to do with this. You believe me, right?" Travis said.  
"Travis, I don't think you would ever do any thing like that. But I don't know you to well so I... yes I do believe you." I said.  
"MATT! DO YOU SEE ANYTHING?" Sora yelled from above.  
"NO! I DON'T SEE TAI OR KARI!" I yelled back.  
Travis was looking in the trees. T.K. was looking for any sign on the ground. So far no one had seen anything more than trees and clouds and digimon that ran away from us. Mimi was clutching Travis (who was still shirtless). She was afraid she was going to fall off of Garurumon. She left her hat with Gatomon.  
"I am going to kill Tai when we find him! He is ruining my hair!" Mimi of course said these words. Travis looked at her and laughed a low, cool, laugh.  
"Don't say that sort of thing. Someone might take you seriously." Travis said. Mimi looked at him and nodded.  
"Okay."  
"KARI! Get up! Get up!" I heard someone yell from the patch of trees just ahead.  
"SORA! I THINK I FOUND THEM!"  
"MATT? Is that you? Over here! Help!" Tai yelled. Travis jumped off the running Garurumon and landed on his feet. He ran towards the voice. Garurumon stopped to let me, T.K., and Mimi off. The Digimon had already got off and were following Travis.  
  
~~^.^~~  
  
I saw Tai and Kari.   
"Birdramon! There!" I yelled. I saw Travis get off of Garurumon before he stopped.   
Someone else was with Tai and Kari. Two people actually. A boy and a girl. Birdramon landed and we got off her talon.  
"Thank god." Joe said. He had hurled four times on the trip.  
"Tai! Kari! Are you okay?" I called from a few yards away.  
"Sora! Kari got hurt. Last night she went out with out telling anyone. I woke up and saw her walk over this way. I decided to follow her. A digimon that said his name was Venimon attacked Kari and me. But Kari is the one that got hurt most. I tried to protect her, but... I got knocked out. These two girls saved us." Tai said. He pointed at the two girls. That's a girl? I thought as Matt and everyone else arrived in time to hear Tai's explanation. One had short black hair that was kind of spiky. She looked a lot like a mixture of Matt and T.K.. She was wearing a pair of carpenter shorts, a gray hooded sweeter and black finger less gloves. Her sneakers were identical to the pair I had on. The other girl had long blonde hair. She looked like Mandy Moore. Her outfit looked like Mimi's only it was blue.  
"My name is Catherine. But please call me Chaz." The girl with the short hair said.  
"I'm Hannah. I don't mind being called Hannah at all." The blonde said.  
Travis looked at the girl with short hair. "Chaz! I almost didn't recognize you."  
Chaz looked at Travis. "Me...Miyoto! Wow! Where've you been, man?"  
"Chaz, I would prefer you calling me Travis." Travis said.  
"Ok. What happened to you? Your shirt is all messed up. Did you get caught in a cosmic blender or something?"   
"No. More like a Ladypiedmon blender if you think about it." Travis said sarcastically.  
"Okay. Who's Ladypiedmon?" Chaz said confused.  
"A very mean very ugly digimon with a big attitude problem." Matt said. He was leaning on a nearby tree. His arms were crossed across his chest. I walked over to him and put my head on his shoulder. Chaz, Hannah, Tai and Travis were talking for about an hour. Wizardmon suddenly appeared. Not long after a little digimon I didn't know ran up next to Wizardmon.   
"Wizardmon!" Chaz yelled, "You're back. Good."  
Hannah looked at the little digimon and said, "Did you get the other digimon, Ambermon?"  
"Yeah. They came because Wizardmon was with me." Ambermon said. Agumon and Gatomon ran up behind Ambermon.   
Wizardmon walked over to Chaz and Ambermon went over to Hannah.   
"I thought Wizardmon was destroyed by Myotismon." I said.  
  
~~^.^~~  
  
I was so happy to see Chaz again. Her dad is my uncle. And my dad was his older brother. Hannah, is really good friends with Chaz. They've known each other for almost seven years.   
"Wizardmon, go and help out his lil' sister." Chaz jerked her head towards Tai. Wizardmon nodded and ran over. He did a healing thing on Kari and she sat up and hugged Wizardmon.   
I smiled. How sweet. I thought,  
"What's up?" Chaz said.  
"Nothing." I replied.  
"Travis! Come 'ere!" Matt yelled.  
I walked over to him. Chaz was tailing me.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I wanna ask you something." Matt said.  
"What?"  
"How do you know them?" He said.  
"Well, Chaz is my cousin. Hannah is her best friend. I live with Chaz and her parents." I said looking up at the bright sky.  
"Why?"  
"My mom and dad died."  
"That stinks. When?"  
"A month ago."  
"How?"  
"My house burnt down. I was at my friend Damien's house, so I was safe."  
"Oh. That is really bad. Geez."  
  
  
After a long pause I said, "Don't worry about it. I got over it."  
  
  
~~^.^~~  
I never thought that Travis' parents were dead. Maybe that is why he has the symbol from the crest of death on his hand? Maybe.   
Tai looked at Chaz and lipped "Huge Tom Boy." I laughed.  
"Huh? Yo! What's so funny?" Chaz said.  
"Nothing I was laughing at something I did."  
"What?"  
"I almost sat on Gabumon." I lied.  
"Oh. Okay."   
Tai is right, I thought. Chaz had a boyish voice too. You now. She sounded like, I dunno, a female version of me. Weird.  
Travis looked up at the sky. He sighed. Travis looked down and walked off. Chaz ran after him.  
"Hey wait!" she called.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" a bone-chilling laugh hung in the air. Travis looked around, and to my dismay, screamed.   
"AHHHHHHHH!" his voice did not change pitch.  
The laugh rang out again. A huge wind blew and a dark figure appeared. Ladypiedmon!   
She slowly lowered to the ground, laughing.  
"What do you want?" Tai yelled.  
"Miyoto." She said simply. She put her hand out, to Travis. He backed up.  
"No... no... NO! I will not come with you! You can't make me!" Travis said. He almost had tears in his eyes. He was really scared. And I was not gonna stand there.   
"Gabumon!"  
"You got it. Gabumon... Warp digivolve to...Metalgarurumon!"  
Agumon followed Gabumon's example.   
"Agumon... warp digivolve to... Wargreymon!"  
Gatomon reacted almost immediately after Agumon.  
"Gatomon... digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
"Patamon... Digivolve to... Angemon!"  
"Palmon... Digivolve to... Togemon! Togemon... digivolve to... Lilymon!"  
"Gomamon... digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon... digivolve to... Zudomon!"  
"Tentamon... digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"  
"Biyomon... digivolve to... Birdramon! Birdramon... Digivolve to... Garudamon!"  
"Ambermon... warp digivolve to... Mysticalunicornmon!"  
Wizardmon turned back into Demidevimon.   
"Demidevimon... warp digivolve to... Megasorcerermon!"  
Suddenly, Travis grabbed his head. He let out a sharp cry, and gripped it harder.  
"My head! AHHHH!"  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Soon you will be mine!"  
"NOOOOO! AHHHH! What's wrong with me? Ugh... I feel weird... what did you do to me?"  
"Nothing. This was meant to happen."  
Travis' hand started to glow. And with this glow came a louder scream. A scream of rage. From someone, else. Not Travis.  
"AHHHHHH! LET HIM GO!" another girl ran up to us. She halted.  
"Myotismon! Now!"  
"Crimson Lightning!" the red beam of lightning hit Ladypiedmon in the forehead. She fell over.  
"It's Myotismon! Wargreymon! Get ready to attack!" Tai yelled.  
"No! Don't hurt him! We're your allies! Don't worry!" the girl said.  
I looked at her. She was in a fight stance. Myotismon flew out of the forest, and landed next to the girl.   
"She is only down for a moment." Myotismon said.  
"Why should we trust you?" Tai said rudely.  
"Because your little friend there, his life is at stake!"  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"My name is Natasha."  
"AAAAHHHHHH!" Travis was still clutching his head. He fell to his knees, screaming.  
"Metalgarurumon, attack Ladypiedmon while she is down!" I said.  
"You do the same Wargreymon!" Tai added.   
Travis stopped screaming, and looked up at us.  
"NO!" he stood up, took out the sword he had, and put it in a ready position. Pointing at us.  
"What are you doing?" Tai asked.  
"No. I don't care if she wants to take me to some evil digimon. She is down and hurt. So it would be wrong of us to attack her." Travis said.  
"WHAT? You must be kidding!"  
"No."  
"Travis. We have to destroy her. You are in danger if we don't"  
"NO! I am aware of that, TAI! I won't let you do anything. You want to destroy her, you have to destroy me first. I, unlike you most likely, play by the rules when it comes to fighting!"  
"Fine!"  
"Come on! Give me your best shot!"   
"Wargreymon! Get him!" Wargreymon looked at Travis reluctantly, and attacked at a run.  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Travis yelled. His voice was different. Wargreymon ran at him. When he was two feet away at the least, Travis put out his arms in front of him, palms facing Wargreymon. Wargreymon slammed hard into a patch of trees. The trees crashed to the ground. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
"I'll get him Matt!" Metalgarurumon said.  
"No! I don't want you to get hurt. I think we should just listen to him. Attack Ladypiedmon when she is up and able. Not now." I said looking at Travis as he put his hands down. A black light went up and then down around him. He must have had some kind of shield around himself. But how did he put it up? Is that what Ladypiedmon meant when she said the power of the crest?  
"Matt, I believe you have a point there. Travis seems to have more power than Wargreymon, a Mega digimon. My theory is that he is not human. But he is not digimon either. An cross-breed nether world, maybe?" Izzy said, "It would be foolish to attack him. He has the advantage."   
Ladypiedmon was still on the ground. Megasorcerermon stood next to Chaz. Mysticalunicornmon was next to Hannah. And Myotismon was kneeling next to Natasha.   
Ladypiedmon got up on her hands and knees. Her hair all over the place. A huge red line was were Myotismon's crimson lightning attack had hit. Travis turned around to face her.  
Ladypiedmon smacked Travis hard in the face. He fell backward, and popped right back up.  
And what happened next I will never forget...  
  
  
  
~~^.^~~  
  
I turned to face the evil that was after me. She stood up, hit me, and Wargreymon attacked.  
"Terra Force!"  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
"Flower Cannon!"  
"Hand of Fate!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Electro Shocker!"  
"Wing Blade!"  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
"Grizzly Wing!"  
The last digimon to attack was Megasorcerermon, "Jagged Edge!"  
Ladypiedmon fell to the ground only to get back up.   
"Hahahahahahahahahaha! You cannot defeat me!" the witch said. I looked at her with a glare of hate in my eyes.   
"Say's who? You? Don't think so." I said to my surprise. What? Did I just say that? I thought. I looked over at the digidestined. They were all eyeing Ladypiedmon. So were their digimon.   
My sword was on the ground. If I bent down to get it, Ladypiedmon would attack me. But if I don't she could capture me and take me to her master. I didn't want that. My head started to hurt again. I grabbed my head and screamed.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! No... my head... I feel dizzy... and pain. AHHHHH!"  
Chaz and Megasorcerermon ran over next to me.  
"O my God! Are you okay, man?" she said in her boyish punk voice.   
"My-my head. I can't see anything. AAHH!" I replied.  
"Mega! Do something!"  
"Okay. Silver Heal!" Megasorcerermon said. I felt cold for a second. The next minute I felt normal. The pain in my head was gone. But for some weird reason, I knew it was only for a minute. I fell onto my knees again. This time Chaz was there to cover me. I grabbed the black handle of the sword, and somehow, I ended up hovering a few feet above the ground.   
  
  
  
  
~~^.^~~  
  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Miyoto was floating in the air! The other Digi-dudes noticed this weird occurrence and all gasped. Ladypiedmon, on the other hand, smiled with glee.  
"Yes! Daemon will be very pleased with this! Hahahaha! Come Miyoto."   
"Never will I come with you!" Miyoto said. He sounded very... weird. He didn't have the normal sweet voice that I love. His voice sounded hateful and evil. He drew his sword into an attack position. A strange black lightning like light surrounded his hands and sword. His eyes glowed with this same darkness. His long hair flew up into the air, and he flew at Ladypiedmon. His sword was pointing straight at Ladypiedmon's heart, if she had one.   
"Hell Fire!" Miyoto screamed with a lot of hatred in his voice. The sword turned into a blade of black fire. He slashed at her with it, every time he hit her.  
"This is not the end! Lord Daemon will get you, Miyoto! You will help him you fools!" she yelled as she turned into black grains of dust. Miyoto lowered to the ground. His eyes were wide.  
Everyone in the area looked at him as he fell to the ground, unconscious.   
The guy with spiked hair looked over at Miyoto.   
About ten minutes later Miyoto regained consciousness.   
  
~~^.^~~   
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy said.  
"What?" Tai said.  
"Well, I analyzed the attack that Travis preformed. I searched for the anything that does this attack. And I came up with this result. That is only able to be used, when a human and a digimon combine, to become one, ominously dangerous digimon slash human!"   
"What?" Megasorcerermon said, "Impossible. Being to species is impossible!" I looked at Izzy.   
"Huh?"  
"Okay. In other words, Travis, is a hybrid. A mixture of two or more species. With him, it's digimon and human. He was able to activate the attack from this form, suggesting, that he is also capable of digivolving."   
"Wouldn't I know about this then?" I asked.  
"Well... No not necessarily. So this must be the outcome." Izzy asked me.  
"I dunno." I replied.  
"Maybe, he is part digimon, and Daemon needs him to complete some sort of puzzle." Natasha said for the first time. Izzy nodded with agreement. He took out his computer.  
I shrugged as Chaz gave me a look.   
"You know I think this could help us out. A lot. Maybe if Travis can do that often... we can beat this Daemon Guy that Ladypiedmon was talking about!" Tai said. I looked at him. You know that look the Rock does? Where he does that eyebrow thing? I did that look to Tai. Tai opened his mouth wide and   
laughed.  
"You dare give me the People's Eyebrow!" Tai jumped me and started tickling me.  
"Hahaha!! Stop... oh please! STOP! Hahahaheheheh!" I said as I laughed my brains out. Sora and the other kids joined in on the fun. Except Chaz and Izzy. They were talking about the whole Hell Fire thing. I knew I should have cared about it more but I couldn't. I was not used to caring about anything. I have always cared about myself and my parents. But when they were gone... I had nothing more to care about, but myself.  
  
~~^.^~~  
  
Tai, Kari, Joe, Sora, Mimi, T.K., Hannah, Natasha, and I were tickling Travis. But I don't think Izzy and that Chaz girl noticed the tickle attack going on. I stopped, and walked over to them.  
"Sup?" I said.  
"Nothing Matt. Chaz and I are having a conversation about Travis or Miyoto as Ladypiedmon and Chaz know him as. We think, that this whole thing with Ladypiedmon and Travis is all a prop in someone's sick idea of a game. And the player of the game used Ladypiedmon to get the prop that is most needed to complete the game. And that prop, is Miyoto "Travis" Takaishi." Izzy said.  
"Takaishi? That would mean he is related to me and T.K.!" I said surprised, "What do you mean that Ladypiedmon was being used?"  
"Well, Travis is Chaz's cousin. So Chaz would be related too. My guess is your moms sister or brother, is Chaz's mom or dad, and Travis, is related to Chaz's parents. I'm guessing that his dad is Takaishi. And Chaz's mom is the Takaishi." Izzy said. I scratched the back of my head.  
"Izzy? I don't understand a word of what you just said. Can you just tell me about the Ladypiedmon game thing?" I said with confusion. Izzy looked embarrassed. His face was red.  
"Sorry Izzy but, you're wrong. My name is Cathrine 'Chaz' Ishida. I'm related on my dad's side. Miyoto is related on his dad's side."  
"Sorry. Well while you and the others where tickling Travis to death, Chaz and I looked up Ladypiedmon on my computer. It turns out, that Ladypiedmon, is not an evil digimon." Izzy said seriously.  
"And she was not the one who kidnapped Miyoto from the real world. It was some weird digimon called Biocomon. He is an evil virus digimon. A Mega digimon with a really foul attitude. Daemon, the key player of this huge game, is the one who somehow changed Ladypiedmon's brain waves to do whatever he wants her to." Chaz added.  
"In other words, Ladypiedmon was not an enemy and when Travis, err... Miyoto was about to attack her we should have stopped him?" I said.  
"No! Of course not! Once her brain waves where altered, they couldn't be changed back to their original form. All we could do was let him do that." Chaz and Izzy must share a brain, because they said that at the same time.  
"Yeah, whatever." I said.  
  
~~^.^~~   
Seven Digital world days later. 0.019283 seconds real world time. (I think my math skills suck ^.^;)  
  
I looked at Matt. He and Travis had become really good friends with one another in the last few days. The two are a lot alike. They both feel like they have to protect their younger siblings. Matt with T.K. and Travis with his cousin's little sister. Both play instruments. Matt plays the harmonica, and Travis plays the Violin. Travis is a little younger then Matt, but they are still really good friends. It tells ya that Matt and the Crest of Friendship are a good team, so to speak.   
"Matt? Have you seen my helmet? I can't find it." I said to Matt and Travis.  
"No Sora. I haven't. Did you ask Joe? Maybe he used it to hurl in. Yuck!" Matt said sarcastically. He and Travis cracked up laughing.  
"I'm serious Matt! I can't find it!" I yelled frustrated.  
"Okay! Geez, did you look by your sleeping bag?" Matt said.  
"No. I'll look there." I said. I walked off. I saw my helmet where Matt said it would be. I put it on. I sighed. Chaz was going all weird on Izzy. So I couldn't get to know her. Hannah and Mimi where exchanging fashion ideas. But Natasha was sitting with no one but Myotismon. I walked over to her and said, "Hi. How ya doing?"  
"Fine. How about you Sora?" she said.  
"Good. Why aren't you doing anything, and hiding in this corner?"   
"Just want to be alone."  
"Oh okay. I'll go then. Bye." I waved as I walked off. Natasha waved back.   
Matt looked over at me and motioned for me to come over. I walked over. Travis was looking kind of zoned out. A moment ago he was perky and hysterical. Now he looked mad about something.  
"Matt? What happened?" I said.  
"I don't know. We where talking about school and he just zoned out. Kind of like a weird trance. He won't answer anything I say. I even smacked him!"  
"What? I think we should tell Izzy."  
"Good idea."  
I ran over to were Izzy and Chaz where. "Izzy, Travis is acting really weird. He zoned out, and won't say anything. Matt smacked him to get him out of this trance but it didn't work. Come on." I grabbed Izzy's hand, and he grabbed Chaz's. I dragged him behind me all the way over to Matt and the zoned out Travis. When we got over to them, I let go of Izzy, and he stood up and dusted himself off.  
"Thanks for that marvelous drag." He said, "What happened?"  
Matt described exactly what was going on. Izzy kept looking over at Travis almost expecting his head to blow up. But when Matt finished explaining, Travis stood up. He jumped and did a 360 in midair over our heads, very high in the air over our heads. He landed perfectly on one foot. Then he broke off at a run to the right. I gasped. So did everyone else. Tai ran over and said, "How the hell did he do that?!"   
"I don't know. But it was cool!" Chaz said stunned.  
"Come on! Let's follow him! He may lead us to Daemon!" Wizardmon, now in his rookie form Demidevimon, said.  
"Good idea." Chaz said.  
We all ran after him.   
  
  
~~^.^~~  
  
Chaz and the others where gaining on me. I couldn't let those idiots catch me. I saved my butt from Ladypiedmon. Not theirs. So what if they are the worlds only hope? I really didn't care.   
I continued to run from them. Soon I would lose them. And all for the better that was. I heard them not far behind.  
"Shit." I whispered. I jumped up and landed in the tree above my head. The digidestined ran past me, not even looking up. When they where out of the way, I slowly lowered myself to the ground.   
"What am I going to do?" I whispered.  
"Coming with me would be greatly appreciated." A cold, dark, hate filled voice came from the woods all around me.   
"Who are you?" I said silently, so the Digidestined couldn't hear me.  
"Daemon. I am the one you belong with, Darknessmon." It said. Darknessmon? Who is Darknessmon? "Oh! Come, come! Are you telling me you don't know who you are? How horrible." Daemon snatched my are and pulled it.  
"EYAHHHH!" I screamed. Daemon put his, cold rotting hand over my mouth.  
"You either be quiet, or I make you be quiet."   
I was terrified, and I could do nothing, but let the evil digimon take me.   
~~^.^~~  
  
  
We had looked all over and had found no sign of Travis anywhere. Were could he have gone? We began to get worried when it began to get dark.   
"eyahhhh..."  
We heard something come from the woods.   
"What was that!" Mimi yelled.  
"I don't know." Matt said.  
"MIYOTO!" Chaz screamed. She ran off towards the forest at top speed.   
"Hey! Wait!" I yelled as I put my laptop away, and sprinted after her.  
~~^.^~~  
XIII  
  
  
I  
  
  



End file.
